Happiest
by blacksakura13
Summary: Hibari doesn't care that he's in an insane asylum 6918, AU. Oneshot


Hibari isn't like other children; that much he knew. He was mature and quiet and polite. It didn't bother him though since he didn't like the other snot nosed brats anyway. They were too noisy and too stupid for him to even talk to.

So he sits at a park bench under the shade of a tree, reading a book that is much too complicated for children his age but he likes it. He didn't like playing in the mud and he didn't like running around, screaming for no apparent reason. No, He was not like those 'herbivores.'

Though mature he may be, he was still a child and his curiosity betrays him. His eyes stray to a sullen looking boy clad in shorts and a hospital gown whom sits on the far end of the park bench he was currently at. His eyes stayed glued to the boy, a weird haircut he thinks, and he does not look away when the other looks up to meet his curious gaze. "It's rude to stare," says the boy, smiling pleasantly.

The boy looks his age, he notes. Hibari ignores the statement completely. "Are you sick?" he asks bluntly, a questioning eyebrow rising in suspicion. He looked healthy enough, he thought. Although, the other boy's eyes were different from everyone else's.

The boy laughs lightly and inches closer to hear the raven haired boy's quiet voice. "You could say that," he replies.

Hibari moves closer, book all but forgotten, captivated by the other boy's odd eyes. He grabs the other's face in his small hands and stares at the bright blue and blood red eyes. "Your eyes are weird," he says plainly. He didn't think it was possible to have different colored eyes. He feels the other boy pushing at his shoulders so he lets go of his face and sits next to him, eyes never straying away from the other's.

"The doctor called it hetero-" he pauses and shakes his head then corrects himself. He-te-chro-mi-ah!" he pronounces every syllable and then points at his eyes. "It's when your eyes aren't the same color."

"Why?"

The boy shrugs. He doesn't know why, he's never bothered to ask. "I don't know," he replies. "I'll ask the doctor when I see him."

Before Hibari can ask another question, a tall man dressed in a white nurse uniform joins them with a relieved smile on his face. "I was so worried when Hayato told me you ran away," the brown eyed adult says, kindly. He holds the other boy's hand and urges him to stand up with a light tug and a gentle smile. "C'mon, let's go back."

Hibari notes that the boy's smile is gone and replaced with the sullen look from earlier as he reluctantly stands up and leaves his side.

As the raven haired boy watches the two retreat without a complaint, he looks genuinely surprised when the other boy turns his head around slightly, eyes filled with mirth and an enigmatic smile plastered across his face. He waves goodbye.

And Hibari knew that this wasn't the last time he would see the other boy.

* * *

><p>He isn't surprised that he was right.<p>

Hibari was at the park the next day, reading a book or two when a sloppily and suspiciously dressed boy sits next to him. He doesn't move away and instead nods his head once as an acknowledgement. He wasn't used to people sitting so close to him so he did find it odd that he didn't mind the other boy leaning against his arm, reading over his shoulder.

"Do you like reading?" the boy asks as he pushes a pair of sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Hibari nods and in return asks a question himself. "Why do you run away from the hospital?" he shuts the book and places it beside him, turning his head to stare at the other boy.

He shrugs. "I don't like the feeling of a caged rat," he says with a small frown. "I'd rather be free like a bird, you know?" He flaps his arms, imitating a bird.

The raven haired boy nods in understanding. He knew the feeling of confinement, like when he was grounded and forced to stay in his room, and he didn't like it at all. "Won't they find you again if you stay here?" he asks.

". . ." the other boy looks away. He knows this but he has no where else to go.

Hibari grabs his books in one hand and grabs the other boys hand in his other. "Let's go to my house," he says, dragging the bewildered boy behind him. He was not taking no for an answer. Finally, he has found someone he was willing to consider an equal.

The boy follows silently and a little happy.

Hibari struggles to reach for the doorbell (he forgot to bring his keys) and when he rings it, he waits for the door to be opened. The boy beside him fidgets a little but smiles at him.

A beautiful lady opens the door with a smile on her face. She spots her little bundle of joy standing there and bends down to give him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home, Kyou-chan! You came home early today." She pulls back and has a knowing smirk on her face. "Did you forget your keys again?"

He nods silently.

She pats his head affectionately and finally notices the other boy. "Oh! And who might this be?" she asks, ushering the two boys inside. "A friend of yours?"

The boy takes off his hat and slips out of his shoes. "I'm Mukuro Rokudo," he introduces politely and bows slightly. "Sorry for intruding."

The woman smiles and pats his head. "So polite!" she comments and crouches down so that she's eye to eye with Mukuro. The fact that his eyes were oddly colored didn't faze her at all. "Well, Mukuro-chan," she says with a smile on her face, "Any friend of Kyouya is welcome in this house! So feel free to come here whenever you like!"

He smiles gratefully, nods happily and lets himself be dragged by his new friend up the stairs.

* * *

><p>It's much later when Hibari finds out what type of hospital his friend went to.<p>

He asked many questions but none of them were ever answered properly. He knew the other was hiding something from him and despite the gnawing feeling of curiosity, he didn't push. It may be a sensitive topic, after all, and he was a person of secrets as well.

So he follows him.

He sees Takeshi-san waiting as usual and keeps a safe distance away from them. They travel deeper and deeper into the town, taking routes Hibari doesn't know. The young boy feels a little apprehensive but the feel of the cool metal weapons he hides in the sleeves of his jacket gives him a sense of security and he continues to pursue his prey.

When they've finally reached their destination, Hibari's eyes widen in shock. He's still a child, a young boy of ten, but he knows the type of people that resided in hospitals like those. He gives up hiding and dashes to his friend before he can even enter the building and grabs the sleeve of his shirt.

Mukuro snaps his head towards Hibari's direction and he feels embarrassed and ashamed. He doesn't meet the boy's eyes. "_Are you angry_?" he asks in his native tongue, Italian.

Hibari purses his lips in thought, clenching his hands into fists. "_Why didn't you tell me_?" he asks with an awful Italian accent. He was still learning; Mukuro was still teaching him.

Mukuro frowns. "_Obvious reasons._"

Takeshi-san's a little bit impressed but he can tell that something wasn't right. He pats Mukuro on the shoulder and pushes him gently towards the door. "Go to Hayato, okay?" he tells him with a smile. He's glad that the boy complies with his request.

The nurse bends down slightly to meet Hibari's gaze and he tries to find the right words to say to the boy. "So, are you the friend that he plays with all the time?" he asks carefully.

He doesn't reply and instead looks at his feet.

"I'm glad that he has a friend," he says. "You can visit him any time you like."

So he does.

* * *

><p>He doesn't mind it.<p>

After school, he leaves for his usual destination with a bar of chocolate in his bag. He hates sweets but he knows Mukuro loves them.

He nods at Takeshi, now a middle aged man but still the same person from years ago. He has a scar on his chin now, though. An unfortunate accident that renders Mukuro's arms tied behind his back. Takeshi insists it was an accident, Hayato says otherwise.

They don't bother with small talk; Takeshi knows it's pointless anyway. He leads the way to Mukuro's room and leaves them be. He trusts them. He smiles and waves before he leaves.

Hibari sits down when the door is closed and Mukuro joins him on the uncomfortable floor. He liked these moments, the quiet times after school. Mukuro just talks idly about anything and everything and he just listens to him until he has to go home.

He doesn't like that Mukuro couldn't use his arms so he feeds him the chocolate after a rather long story. The other is happy.

The taller boy smiles and tells Hibari that he's gotten used to controlling his power (a power they both discovered he had before Hibari turned 13 a few years back). To demonstrate, he takes them to a park filled with sakura trees in full blossom. Though it is a beautiful sight, it gives the raven haired boy a head ache but he smiles a little tiredly for his friend. It goes unnoticed by the cameras.

Mukuro notices the eye bags under Hibari's eyes and worries a little.

"I passed the test to Nami High," Hibari offhandedly comments. He closes his eyes and leans against the wall.

Mukuro is happy for him. Of course he knows the mental capabilities of his friend (after all, it was Hibari who taught him how to read and write) so this news was really no surprise to him. He congratulates his friend and they sit in a comfortable silence.

The taller boy almost dozed off when Hibari speaks again.

"Mother is dead."

Mukuro's eyes shoot open and he's in a short moment of denial before it finally sets in. He wants to ask why he wasn't informed of her health previously but he knows what Hibari's answer will be so he doesn't bother.

He tries to say the right words; words of condolences, words of sympathy, _anything,_ but he just can't find his voice. He's at a loss. He can't even hug his best friend.

He buries his face in friend's shoulder and keeps quiet.

It's all Hibari needs.

* * *

><p>It's the day before his first day of high school and it annoys him that he wakes up before his alarm clock can even go off. Whoever it was at the door whom had the audacity and the nerve to wake him up at three in the morning was going to regret ringing the doorbell.<p>

He grabs his jacket and grinds his teeth together in annoyance as he trudges down the stairs. He has cold metal in his hand, tonfa at the ready to strike whoever it was at his door. The bell rings once more and he swears he can already see blood.

When he opens the door, he doesn't know if he should be surprised when he does see blood.

Mukuro stands in the rain, the same sullen look on his face from when they first met, someone else's blood staining his white clothes. At the sight of Kyouya, _his_ Kyouya, his eyes light up and he smiles like there's nothing wrong. "Hello, Kyouya."

Hibari ushers him in.

He doesn't ask what happened. It didn't matter.

He sits him down on the couch and tells him to stay as he gets a towel and spare clothes. When he comes back down, Mukuro had already stripped off his shirt and his eyes were looking blankly into the dark. Hibari doesn't bother to turn the lights on and throws the towel on top of the other's head and proceeds to dry his hair.

The taller boy slips out of his pants and pulls on the dry pair. He likes the way it feels like Hibari is massaging his scalp but he has things he wants to say. "Kyouya," he says quietly, grabbing the other boy by his wrists. He looks up at him with damp bangs clinging to his face.

Hibari seems to understand this gesture so he pulls his arms away and hangs the towel on the back of the couch. He walks around and sits next to his friend and stares at him, waiting for whatever it was he needed to say.

He's surprised when he feels lips over his own and he doesn't react. The kiss doesn't last long but there's a tingling feeling running all over his body.

Mukuro pulls away, cheeks tinted pink. "Let's run away, Kyouya" he says, his heart beating loudly in his ears, against his rib cage. He wonders if the other can hear it too. He's anxious but persistent. "Run far, far away where no one will find us."

He's stunned by the notion but gives it a thought. With his mother gone and a father he can't remember, he sees no point in going back everyday to a place he can no longer call home.

He knows his answer.

He pulls Mukuro in for another kiss and they spend an intimate night together.

* * *

><p>The next day is rushed.<p>

They grab everything they need and leave as soon as possible. Hibari is a little sore and Mukuro apologizes with a smile and a small kiss to his cheek. He hugs the shorter boy and they board the plane.

Hibari holds his lover'_s_ hand as the plane takes off, taking them away from the place that held so many memories.

He's never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**They're both a little out of character (a little is an understatement). I just couldn't work with a Namimori obsessed Hibari and a cynical Mukuro.**

**I'm sorry. I'm still working on Bound by Blood but inspiration for the next chapter hasn't hit me yet. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week.**


End file.
